Soccer camp Cabin 11
by ShirleyBlack
Summary: AU Daisuke and Ken meet at a soccer camp in Spain. Sharing the hunted cabin no' 11, something starts to bloom between the two during those three weeks of camp...[shounenai]
1. Chapter 1

Soccer camp – Cabin 11

**Rate**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon...

**Summary**: AU Daisuke and Ken meet at a soccer camp in Spain (Random country). Sharing the "hunted" cabin no' 11, something starts to bloom between the two during those three weeks of camp...

* * *

"Did you pack every thing?" 

"Yes mum..."

"Did you take your cell phone?"

"Yes mum..."

"Did you pack enough clean underwear?"

"Ye- Mum!"

A small blush graced the young boys Feminine face, as a bunch of boys around his age started snickering near by.

Ichijouji Ken, a fifteen year old soccer player from Japan. He was currently standing at gate 6 in the Tokyo air-port waiting for his plain to Spain. Why was he going to Spain? To play soccer of course! Three weeks in an exotic country in Europe playing soccer, at the moment he couldn't think of any thing better.

"Flight 675 to Madrid, Spain will be taking of in 20 minutes. All passengers please departure through gate 6 and have a nice flight."

Ken stomach made a little flip _'this is it!'_ he thought and turned to face his mother for the last time before he had to leave. She had a hand over her mouth and tears were running down her cheeks. Ken sighed and hugged her "I'll call every day and I'll even send a few post cards..." He promised his mother. She nodded and let go of her son pushing him slightly towards the gate waving while wiping away her tears. Ken waved back and left, rolling his suitcase behind.

-------------

"My baby..." Ken's mum sighed as she watched her youngest and only son walk away.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned around to face another tear struck woman.

"I feel your pain sister..." she said nodding

Ichijouji- san sniffed "Would you join me for a triple banana split?" she asked with a small smile.

The other nodded and they headed of to the ice-cream parlor.

-------------

Ken looked at his ticket _'Seat number 18'_ he thought to himself and headed towards where he assumed was his seat.

_11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, found it!_

He lifted his suitcase placed it on top of his seat with his back pack and sat down. Happy that he got to sit next to the window his mind wondered of to thoughts of the country he was going to be staying at for the next three weeks.

"We will be taking of in ten minutes. All passengers please take your seats."

The sound of someone sitting down next to him panting slightly, startled Ken from his thoughts. He looked towards the seat next to him.

A boy his age sat there clutching his heart panting. He had Brown-redish hair and beautifully tanned skin. Ken couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Wow! That was a close one!" the boy said and looked over at Ken with a smile. Ken blushed a bit.

"I'm Daisuke." The boy said "What's your name?"

"Ken..."

"For a second there I thought you were a girl." Daisuke said sheepishly. Ken looked a bit annoyed; this wasn't the first time he was mistaken for a girl.

"It's okay...so are you going to the soccer camp?" Ken asked

Daisuke, who had relaxed grinned at the mention of the camp "Yeah! I can't wait!"

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take of."

During the fifteen minutes of the flight Daisuke and Ken were busy looking out the window while Daisuke made pointless jokes that some how made Ken chuckle. It was more of a giggle in Daisuke's opinion but he didn't want to mention that to Ken, he didn't seem too happy about the fact that he had mistaken him for a girl. _'But he is pretty like a girl'_ Daisuke thought to himself then quickly shock his head. Since when did a guy look pretty? _'Since you met Ken_' a voice said in his head. He pushed the voice as far in his head as he could.

Ken looked at Daisuke with a puzzled expression "Are you okay?"

Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts "Huh? I mean- yeah I'm fine." There it was again that little giggle thing he did.

"How come you were almost missed the flight?" Ken asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, my mum called at the last minute she said something about meeting this lady that her son was also going to the soccer camp and that I should meet him or something. I think his name was Ichijone Kevin? Or something like that..."

Ken lifted an eye brow "Do you mean Ichijouji Ken?"

Daisuke looked thoughtful for a minute "Aha! That's the name, do you know him?"

Ken sweet dropped "That's me."

Daisuke blinked "You're the kid my mum wanted me to meet?"

Ken shrugged "I guess so."

After a very long flight they had arrived at Madrid Spain.

A bus was waiting for all the kids that were going to the soccer camp.

"Hello, My name is Pablo and I'm going to be your coach for the next three weeks." said a tall blonde man once all the boys were standing in front of the bus.

"As you get on the bus you will receive a piece of paper with a number on it, that will be your cabin number."

All the boys rushed towards the bus each grabbing a piece of paper from Pablo as they did so.

Ken looked at the paper.

"Number 11?" said a voice by his shoulder. Ken turned to look at Daisuke who was looking down at his piece of paper.

"What did you get?" He asked his new friend with a small smile.

Daisuke looked down at his own paper and grinned, he then showed the paper to Ken

"Guess we're bunking together!" He said with a wink to the indigo haired boy.

"Hey Daisuke! Who's your girlfriend?" A boy with chocolate brown hair asked teasingly.

"What do you want Yanagizawa?" Daisuke asked the boy annoyed.

Yanagizawa smirked and ran a hand through his hair "All I want is to meet your pretty girlfriend..."

Ken was furious.

"I'm NOT a girl!" he said dangerously to the boy "This is "The Spanish soccer camp for BOYS!" Why would a girl be here?"

Yanagizawa's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times before smirking and walking towards the younger boy. He reached out and tilted Ken's face. Ken's eyes looked dangerous, it only made Yanagizawa happier. Ken was about to say something but the older boy was pushed violently away from him. Ken looked at Daisuke who had his fists clenched and a deadly look in his eyes.

'That's so HOT!' Ken thought then he shock his head and mentally slapped him self for thinking that.

Daisuke then grabbed Kens arm and pulled him into the bus "Stay away from that guy Ken."

Ken blushed a bit at the way Daisuke was treating him. Daisuke on the other hand was a bit confused.

_'Why did I feel so angry when he touched him?' _

But he quickly shrugged the feeling as the gates to the camp were seen and all the boys started cheering in excitement...

-------------

Well hope you like it! Let me know what you think will ya'?

Shirleysama


	2. Chapter 2

**Soccer camp – Cabin 11**

**Chapter two.**

**Author's note**: In the anime Ken is taller right? So here Daisuke will be taller because he's seme! (mwahahahaaaa!) Ken is just to pretty to be the seme! And for Agumon's sake he has the crest of KINDNESS! Ermmm well that's all! Enjoy the fic...

-----

It was a beautiful place. There was green grass every where and lots of trees, but of course most of the boys were busy admiring something else...

"Wow! Look at that field!"

"It's perfect!"

"Are we in heaven?"

Ken tried not to laugh at them, yes it was a splendid field he was itching just as much as the others to run on it and score a few goals.

"Every body! This is where you will report to every morning at 8:30 after you had breakfast by 8:00!" Pablo was standing on a small stage in front of all the boys. "Now, I will call out your cabin number and you will come to take your key!" He showed every one a small key with a soccer ball key chain.

"Cabin number 1!" Yanagizawa, a short boy with blue hair and another one with blonde walked up to the stage to take their key.

"I hope we get a cool kid with us in the cabin!" Daisuke was like a little kid jumping a bit and talking a lot. Ken couldn't help but smile at him.

"Cabin 11!"

All the boys fell silent. Ken wondered why.

Daisuke grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him up to the stage where a boy, who was kinda over weight stood next to Pablo looking terrified. Pablo raised an eye brow at the two boys.

"Have you two met before?" he asked Daisuke who hadn't let go of Ken's arm. Ken noticed that and blushed.

"We met on the plane, but our mums know each other." Daisuke said and let go of Ken's arm to grab the key from Pablo.

Ken looked at the other boy "Are you okay?" He asked him.

"No I'm not okay!" he said a bit hysterically "We got cabin 11!" he said his eyes wide with shock.

Daisuke and Ken both looked puzzled "So?" they asked in sync. If possible the boys eyes widen even more.

"You don't know?" he asked them. "We wouldn't be asking if we knew." Daisuke told him as they walked to their cabin.

"It's hunted..." The boy said in a whisper.

Daisuke let out a laugh and Ken nudged him in the ribs, "Don't be rude!" he told the other.

"By the way," Ken began, ignoring Daisuke who was muttering something about a broken rib and never being able to play soccer again.

"What's your name? I'm Ken and that's Daisuke."

Daisuke was back next to them "What do you mean by 'That'?" He asked Ken.

"It mean's what it means."

They boy laughed "I'm Ron. And I'm from England by the way..."

"Ehhh! You're not Japanese?" the two other's asked as Daisuke was about to open the door to their cabin.

Ron chuckled "Nope, Well I'm not fully Japanese. My mum's from Japan but I speak Japanese only with my grandmother."

Daisuke opened the door and Ron turned on the lights.

The three boys stared at the room in shock. It was perfect!

There was a bunk bed and another regular one. The bunk bed had green sheets with soccer balls and the regular bed had blue sheets with soccer balls. There was a T.V and a small radio and the walls were filled with posters of famous soccer players around the world! There was a bathroom and in the far corner-

"Is that a mini fridge!" Daisuke went to take a closer look "And it's packed with junk food!" Ken came over and looked down at the mini fridge.

"There's a note." He picked it up and read out loud.(In english)

"Welcome to the Spanish Soccer camp for boys. If this is your first time here we hope you will enjoy your stay here and will come back next year as well. The mini fridge is yours to enjoy but please don't stuff your selves before dinner, lunch or breakfast!

Pablo."

Tom dropped his suitcase on the regular bed and unzipped it "this explains why it costs so much."

Ken and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"I'm on the top bunk!" Daisuke declared and climbed up.

After half an hour they had all unpacked and were now getting ready to take a bath before dinner.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Ken asked the other two who were watching a Spanish novella called "Amour el chugan" (I think it means love and cabbages? Correct me if I'm wrong! My Spanish is very basic )

"Yeah sure." Ron said with a smile.

"I have no idea what their saying... but its sooooooo interesting..." Daisuke said zombie like. Ken chuckled/giggled and went to the bathroom.

He stripped and went into the shower. As the warm water fell upon him he couldn't help but reflect at all the things that happened since he met Daisuke and how he feels so close to him, even though they met only a few hours ago.

_'It must be faith...' he_ thought with a smile and sighed happily.

-----

"So tell me Daisuke..." Ron began. Daisuke looked down at him from the top bunk.

"Are you and Ken dating or something?" he asked with a smirk. Daisuke burst out laughing

"What's wrong with you dude? We met on the plane."

"Well it doesn't seem that way..."

Daisuke was puzzled now "What do you mean?"

"Well from my point of view there seems to be a kind of attraction between you two."

Daisuke blushed a bit _'Ken IS very beautiful and he's kinda cute when he blushes. He's been doing that a lot next to me...It's quit normal ...to be...attract-..."_ as realization caught him Daisuke's blush deepened.

Ron smirked _'This is going to be so much fun...'_ he thought mischievously

At that the bathroom door opened and out came Ken. He had a towel tied around his waist and was using another to dry his indigo hair.

Daisuke stared then quickly buried his head in the pillow.

_'Holy shit I'm GAY!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Daisuke is so amusing...sorry about the short chapter! I just really had to rush through it and I wanted to get it done today. Next chapter will take a longger to come up cause I have like three to four tests this week!

Please leave a comment/review and have a nice day!

Shirleysama


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: People! Hey! How are you doing? Good? Bad? Well that's your problem I'm just here to provide you with the next chapter for 'Soccer camp – Cabin 11'.

It's really sad how dead the DaiKen community is -sigh-

I really hope it will come back to life, cause the love for Digimon will never die!

* * *

Ken looked up at Daisuke with a puzzled expression "Are you Okay?" He asked the other "You're totally flushed. Are you feeling alright?" 

Ron couldn't take it any more and fell down from his bed laughing.

"Oh this is so going to be the best summer EVA!!"

The next day.

"Good morning all you low ranked players!"

Ken raised an eye brow at the man standing on the stage. It wasn't Pablo, but a shorter man, with really short hair that was covered by a blue base ball cap, his eyes were shield with a pare of round black sun glasses.

"Today we are going to share all of you brats into teams! I do not want to hear any complains about your placements! And NO! There is no chance of you EVER changing teams during these three weeks! Have I made my self clear?"

"Yes sir!"

The man smiled, "And before I forget, my name is Bob, but you will al call me COACH Bob."

"Cabin 1 to 4 Are team 1, also known as "The Hawks!"

And so the sharing began..."Cabin 9-12, "The Stags" and cabin 13-16 "The wolves"

Daisuke was grinning all morning after they were shared into teams. He also kept telling Ron and Ken how cool their name was.

"The stags! I really like it, how about you Ken?"

Ken sighed for the who knows what time and nodded to his friend. They were about to play their first game, and great it was against "The Hawks", in other words Yanagizawa's team. The older boy was looking at Ken with a small smirk on his lips. Daisuke noticed that and couldn't help but glare. Coach Bob blew the whistle and the game begun!

"The Hawks" managed to get the ball first and pass "The stags" defense but Ron, who turned out to be an excellent goalie blocked it easily. "Is that the best you can do?" he shouted at Yanagizawa. Ron's enthusiasm lifted the team and before you knew Daisuke and Ken were at the other side of the field.

"Pass it here Ken!" Daisuke called. Two "Hawks" were approaching Ken from both sides, he quickly slashed the ball over to Daisuke who high kicked it right into the goal!

The game ended 1-0 for the "Stags". The team was sitting at the cafeteria together discussing the game. "Wow Ron I never thought you'd be that good!"

Said one of the boys from cabin 10!

"You know what they say! Never judge a cover by it's book!" Daisuke said happily. Ken giggled and leaned a bit to the right "Daisuke, it's don't judge a book by it's cover."

Daisuke turned to face Ken not bothered by the fact that their noses were practically touching. "What did I say?"

He asked his friend.

"You said don't judge a cover by his book, that's the opposite of the- never mind." He blushed, realizing how close they were and how it must have looked like from someone else's point of view. He glanced around relived that every one was still busy laughing at Daisuke's stupidity, every one except Ron who was grinning at him and Yanagizawa who was looking annoyed.

----

"WOW! I'm stuffed!" Said a happy Daisuke with a content Ken and a smiling Ron by his side. "I never spoke so much English in my whole life!" He said and yawed "Makes me sleepy..."

"Your English is pretty good." Ron pointed out "But Ken! If I didn't know better I'd think your American."

Ken rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Thank you."

They arrived at their cabin and Ken reached for his pocket taking out their key and unlocking the door.

"I need a shower" Ken said and headed to the bathroom but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You were first last time! I'm first today!" Daisuke said

"But it took you more than half an hour to get out of the shower. I'm faster let me go first." Ken replied.

"No! I want to go first!"

"But you're too slow!"

"So? I want to go first!"

"Daisuke don't be stupid! Let me go first I'll finish before you know it."

Ron watched as the two went on fighting an ebil- yes ebil! Not evil! Ebil- idea forming.

"How about you two go together?" he asked innocently. Daisuke and Ken immediately blushed crimson and Ron grabbed his stuff and ran to the bath room.

"Suckers!" he said and slammed the door laughing like a mad person.

"Great." Daisuke groaned and climbed up on his bed. Ken sat down at the edge of his and turned on the T.V.

"That show you watched last night is on now..." Ken said and looked up at Daisuke.

Daisuke looked down at Ken "I found out today that it's not really in Spanish and that it's a show broadcasted by a couple of drug dealers from around the country..."

Ken's eye gave out a little twitch at the stupidity of it all. If ot's not Spanish then what is it?. "How did you find out?"

"I asked Roger after the game, he lives here-not in the camp but at the city."

"I didn't think he lived here-in the camp that is." Ken said and smiled up at Daisuke who stuck out his tongue at him.

For a while they just looked at each other, not really doing any thing else just looking. Later on Daisuke would say that they had a telepathic conversation about green tea and Ken of course would just giggle at him.

The bathroom door opened and out cam Ron in his orange pajamas with a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips.

"Sorry if there ain't enough hot water for you guys...you could always take a shower together, that would solve the problem..."

Daisuke and Ken looked at each other then back at Ron and together they yelled.

"PERVERT!"

Ron blinked then laughed along with the two...

Everything was all good for the night but none of them knew that they were being watched by lust full eyes...

------

Sorry it took me ages to update! I have a very busy schedule and not enough time to write any of my fics...I'll try to update more! Please review and tell me what you think or what you would like to happen next!

I wonder who was watching them?...

Shirleysama


End file.
